Estel the fabulous, King of everything
by ThurinRanger
Summary: When little Estel plays at being the King of everything with his brothers, he ends up learning an important lesson, vital for his future. And, of course, full of the twins! :D Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own Middle-earth, or the story of The Lord Of The Rings. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. Thank you for reading! :)


"Ada! Adaaaaaaaa!" Estel shrieked as he ran up the spiraling stairs and into his father's arms.

"What is it Ion-nin?" Elrond asked as he scooped up the little boy.

"Elladan and Elrohir are gonna get me!" He squealed as the twins sprinted up the stairs after him. Elrond laughed as he held the little human out of the older boys' reach.

"Now, play nice!" He warned as he lowered Estel to the ground.

"We were playing nice." Elrohir assured him as he made a grab at Estel.

"No they weren't! They were trying to tickle me to death!" Estel cried as he dodged the outstretched arms.

"No more tickling to death." Elrond growled lightheartedly as he shooed his three sons out of his private chambers.

"Let's play a different game. I don't like this one." Estel stated determinedly as Elladan prepared for more chasing.

"Aw, Estel..." He mumbled.

"What do you even want to play anyway?" Elrohir sighed as he sat down on the bottom step.

"Let's play that I'm king and your my subjects!" Estel exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright your highness, how can your humble servant serve you?" Elladan immediately started to play along, amused with the game, while Elrohir draped some table clothes and rugs over the middle steps.

"But I need a crown." Estel frowned as he took his seat upon his lofty throne.

"Ada might have something." Elrohir suggested as he rushed back up the steps to his father's study.

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"We're playing king, we need a crown."

"Do you now, and who is the king?"

"Estel."

_This should be interesting, _Elrond thought to himself as he handed his son some scrap, in-covered pieces of parchment, silently followed him out, ad hid himself behind a large bookshelf near the top of the stairwell.

"Now," declared Estel, as he ushered his older siblings down to the foot of the stairs. "you shall crown me, and name me king Estel the fabulous, ruler of everything!"

His siblings obediently climbed the stairs, and crowned him with the ill-fashioned, hastily formed, lopsided crown.

"How can we serve your highness?" They asked in unison, bowing low to hide the playful smirks on their faces.

"Get me flowers, and cake, and, um, do whatever I ask." The young king decreed, as his two attendants rushed to do his bidding.

Elrond frowned.

"What do you wish now?" Elladan asked, as he returned with a handful of smushed, muddy flowers.

"Get me a queen!" Estel cried, giggling hysterically at the fun.

A few minutes later Elladan returned, leading forth Elrohir, with flowers in his hair, and a purple bed sheet wrapped around him as a gown.

"Now, seat her at the bottom of the steps. That's where my queen belongs 'cause I'm the greatest, awesomest ruler ever!"

"Do you want an advisor?" Elladan asked hopefully, becoming bored with his role as obedient servant.

Little Estel shook his head indignantly.

"No. I don't need any help. I'm too great to need help!"

Elrond shook his head disapprovingly.

Then Estel gave an enormous yawn.

"I'm getting tired of being a king." He sighed as he let himself slide down the fabric that covered stairs.

The queen and unwanted advisor wagged their heads in agreement. They had had quite enough of 'The King' for now.

The sleepy child began to doze off, as Elrohir began to carry him up the stairs to his room.

Elrond emerged, taking the little boy from them.

"So, what did you think of your king?" He asked, looking expectantly at the two boys. They both shook their heads, before rushing off for a tussle in the autumn leaves outside.

Elrond smiled down upon the weary little king in his arms, as he carried Estel to his bedchamber.

He had a lot to learn, but somehow, Elrond was confident the twins would someday think him a wonderful king.

As he laid his son down for a nap, the boy looked up at him, his eye's were troubled. "Ada?"

"Yes, Ion-nin?"

"Why didn't Elladan and Elrohir like me as a king? I thought I was a great king."

Elrond had thought the boy asleep when he had asked his older sons that question.

"A king has to care for his people, and be with his people."

The child looked confused.

"In other words, I think you would have had better luck if you had sat down at the bottom step, with your queen and advisor, rather than shadow them at the top, as if you didn't need them."

Estel blinked groggily, yawned, and drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day of tickle-fights, as well as his short, exhausting spell as king of enerything.

Elrond smiled warmly at his son.

"You have a lot to learn, Ion-nin, you have a lot to learn." He sighed quietly, as he tucked in the hope of all Middle-earth, before returning quietly to his rather cluttered study.


End file.
